1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys designed to be carried and used by children engaged in action play. More particularly, this invention relates to a new toy weapon that imitates weapons from the Wild West.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy guns that simulate real guns have been available in the marketplace for years. These toys typically resemble actual guns and may simulate certain features of a real gun. The present invention is directed at simulating features of realistic guns.